


a lover’s touch

by cottagegraham



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannibal does surgery, Hannibal is protective, M/M, Scoliosis, Spinal fusion, Surgery, Will is Baby, babyism, scoliosis!will, will is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottagegraham/pseuds/cottagegraham
Summary: will is diagnosed with severe scoliosis and hannibal has no choice but to help him.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	a lover’s touch

**Author's Note:**

> the title was suggested by court (@MURDERWIFE) on twitter!!! tw for surgery but it’s not very graphic. this was fun to write! will graham has scoliosis because i say so <3 enjoy!!

will graham has never been one for maintaining his physical or mental health. he would always wait until the breaking point to even consider seeing a doctor or professional. this was a problem that hannibal had to help him overcome. one night while clearing the dining table after dinner, hannibal noticed something in will’s physical form which he failed to realize in his many many previous encounters with him. will’s shoulders were uneven, very uneven, and it wasn’t due to his sitting position as he was only slightly slouched and his hands were both rested on his lap. hannibal grew concerned knowing the signs of scoliosis but failing to consider the fact that will could even have the mostly common back problem. he decides to confront him.   
“have you noticed that your shoulders are very uneven, will?” hannibal brings up as will washes the dishes in the sink. he shrugs.   
“can’t say i ever put much thought to it. i never thought it was concerning” will replies.   
“have you ever had back pain?” hannibal inquires. will nods his head.   
“yes, but i always thought it was work related or everyone had back pain at this age.” hannibal scoffs and puts his hand on will’s back taking his fingertips and tracing will’s vertebrae from the neck to the tailbone. will stills as he notices the sharp curve that hannibal traces. his mouth turns dry.   
“i-is something wrong with me?” will’s voice gets smaller as the realization hits him.   
“nothing that can’t be fixed. scoliosis, luckily, has treatment” hannibal reassures. will sighs, relieved. “you need to get an x-ray.” 

“82 degrees” the doctor says. will sits on the high observational bed, his legs hanging over the edge, heels tapping the metal underneath. hannibal’s eyes go wide as he stares at the very obvious curvature of will’s spine shown in the x-ray. will seems unbothered by the high degree curvature of his spine which is very clearly putting pressure on his ribs and other organs, not to mention his appearance. his hips and shoulders misaligned, his shoulder blades skewed in position. it’s a surprise to hannibal that he didn’t notice before. will always wore multiple layers of clothing so he never really saw so clearly. he waits for will to react but nothing happens. the doctor sends them home with little to no instruction. hannibal grows concerned that surgery or bracing might not work for will. he drops will off at his home, happily rushing over to his many dogs.   
“will, are you really not concerned about your back?” hannibal asks, eyebrows furrowed in worry. will smiles.   
“don’t worry, you goof. it’ll be fine!” he waves hannibal off, petting winston, unwilling to see the truth of his condition. hannibal sighs.   
“it’s 80 degrees, will. do you know how serious that is? the normal spine curvature is zero! you could be putting your lungs and heart at risk. i can’t see you get hurt, will.” hannibal places a hand on will’s shoulder. will’s expression softens but the smile remains.   
“80°?? why not make it 100!” will beams up at hannibal. hannibal wants to hit him or kiss him, he’s not fully sure.   
“will, this is serio-“ hannibal is cut off by will kissing his cheek softly.   
“calm down. i’ll get surgery or whatever. i mean you were a surgeon right? maybe you can give me it!” will says wholeheartedly. hannibal barely contains an eye roll.   
“i was a surgeon, yes, but i can’t help you in that way. i’m unable to preform it on you, unfortunately.” will frowns. hannibal finds it sweet.   
“pleeeeaseeeeee” will pleads with a soft pout. hannibal suddenly has the urge to go back to his medical studies and books. he needs practice. he can’t trust that god awful doctor to do surgery on his precious will. hannibal smiles and cups will’s cheek with his hand.   
“alright, i’ll help you, but promise me that you’ll be good and do everything i ask. i promise it’ll be good for you. this is major surgery, will. and it’s very serious” hannibal says. will smiles a toothy grin and hannibal kisses will’s forehead gently. “now sleep, darling. you’ve had a long day. if you need me, i’ll be nearby.” will whines.   
“why can’t you just stay the night?” hannibal’s heart flutters at the idea.   
“i easily can but i’d hate to intrude on your personal space” hannibal replies hoping will would invite him.   
“don’t be stupid. of course you can stay! you are helping me with my back issue. this is the most i could do to repay you” will says. maybe not the most you could do. will gets under the covers. hannibal climbs in next to him, at first the silence is awkward and he’s unsure what to do or what to say but then will rests his head on his chest and he knows he has to do what’s best for him. they fall asleep after some time of daydreaming and worrying. 

the months that follow will’s diagnosis is filled of him training physically to toughen up for recovery. hannibal puts him on a healthier diet, one with all the nutrients to support his wellbeing. hannibal preps for the surgery by reading and practicing stitches. he obtains titanium rods and screws, he studies will’s x-rays and talks to his orthopedic surgeon acquaintances from medical school.   
eventually the day comes when it is time for surgery. hannibal’s prep has payed off but it will really be seen in will’s recovery. he hopes it will be good enough that he won’t have to go to some other idiot for surgery. he wants it to be all at the hands of himself. only he can touch and help his precious will. he prepares a sterile and comfortable environment for will to partake in the operation.   
“don’t be afraid, darling. you’re in the right hands.” will’s eyes flutter closes as he sedates him. he intubates and runs the IV drip of anestesia. he makes the long steady incision down the length of will’s spine. he pushes through the delicate muscle and tissue to the vertebrae, careful not to damage too much so that will’s recovery will be less painful. he finally gets to the bone and places the rods along the vertebrae, he places rods along the vertebrae and drills them in. this takes some time as he needs to be precise. hours pass and finally the rods and screws are in place. he leaves delicate and precise incisions. he leaves to prepare will’s recovery room which is a soft bed equipped with an adjoining bathroom, a window, a cot for hannibal to lie in it will needs him to stay during the night, a fridge, and many pain killers to soothe will’s discomfort. will is lucky to be in such good hands. 

will’s recovery is tough and painful as expected, the first few nights he was drowsy due to the morphine and pain killers hannibal had him on. as the weeks went by, the pain slightly subsided but discomfort persisted, his spine finally straight, will had to relearn how to sit and how to walk. hannibal provided him with physical therapy and helping him in walking and how to live again. hannibal enjoyed taking care of will and seeing him in such a vulnerable state. will is happy to be with hannibal for all this time. he enjoys the time they spend whether it’s in physical therapy, discussions, eating, reading, or sleeping. eventually he doesn’t need pain killers at all and he can walk on his own and even do a light jog. hannibal is proud of how far he’s come. will stares at his reflection in the mirror, his back finally straight and his shoulders and hips finally even. he is satisfied. hannibal is satisfied.   
“thank you for all your work, hannibal. it really means so much to me” will says to him. hannibal smiles.   
“why of course will, you deserve the best care. i’m glad i can provide it for you.” will gently presses his lips to hannibal’s. hannibal taken aback by the kind and gentle gesture of gratitude. will blushes.   
“just as a sign of thanks” he says quietly. they smile at each other, both completely satisfied. will with his body, hannibal with his work.   
“the pleasure is all mine.”


End file.
